OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND EDUCATION CORE SUMMARY In this proposal, the Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core service specific aims are directed by the overall theme of the center s application to focus on normal aging and the transition from aging to the earliest stages of disease. The outreach and recruitment efforts will expand beyond patients with dementia, to include elderly individuals who have only minimal symptoms, or even those without symptoms but who are worried about late-life cognitive health. The ability to recruit patients in the earliest stages of AD is critical to the success of our center projects and clinical trials. To fulfill the educational mandate of this core we propose to reorganize our lectures, develop workshops, and videos to focus on normal aging and the earliest stages of AD, topics that most concern our target audiences. Because the target audience is different it will require new methods to reach them and we plan a series of workshops about healthy aging and prevention in independent living setting for healthy active seniors instead of the traditional senior centers. Much of the Core s efforts in this submission will focus on developing effective methods of outreach to increase minority participation in clinical trials to mirror our excellent clinical core and autopsy minority percentages. A research interest registry will be started to identify potential research participants from these healthy seniors. Another of the goals of the Outreach Core is to educate physicians about preclinical and prodromal disease and the use of imaging and biomarker studies. We will implement rigorous evaluation and assessment metrics for each core activity. We will evaluate and measure activities by tracking the numbers of attendees and participants joining research studies, which type of events/programs lead to the greatest number of registrants and study enrollees and evaluate our professional programs to ensure that they meet the educational objectives and goals of the participants. These goals of the core will be achieved via collaboration with the Clinical Core and the Data Management and Statistical Core.